Because of You
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Assuming things can lead to the most awkward situations. But can it help find love as well? DarkLink/DarkPit Link/Pit Rated Mature for Yaoi, language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Because of You  
Part 1**

_Well, I've done it again, brain had another baby and decided to make another story. Midnight Crystal Sage collaborated into this as well. Please be sure to read her fics and mine as well._

_And before you go wondering and wondering, yes, this is a DarkLink/DarkPit fan fiction. We altered the names to Yami (Dark Pit) and Nocturne (Dark Link) To make life ten times easier. And obviously the sub pairing is Link/Pit. If we do have other sub pairings, we'll let ya know. _

_We own nothing, but the idea and Omen. And fair warning, this is VERY Mature rated Yaoi here. Don't say I didn't warn you at all, bitches, I put it on M rated for a fucking reason. Now be mature. If you can't take it, don't read it._

* * *

"Well, good night, Link!"

"Good night, Pit. See you in the morning; Does eight sound good?"

"Yep! I'll be there!" Pit closed the door and sat down on his bed, slowly taking off his sandals. What a day! He had met everyone in Smash Mansion and made a lot of friends… especially Link, who helped him a lot today. He wiggled his toes once he had his shoes off, flopped on his soft, new bed and closed his eyes. He thought about changing into his pajamas, but he didn't feel like getting back up at the moment.

"Well…that was all kinds of interesting…"

Pit opened one of his blue eyes to see a dark version of him perched on his window sill and looking out toward the midnight sky, "Oh, you're still here, Yami. I thought you left already…"

"Nah, wanted to see you before I left. I'm so jealous of you! You're getting rather popular with everyone; mostly that green-clad, blonde boy."

"Oh, that was Link." Pit giggled when he said the blonde's name. He looked at the black angel and saw mild concern in the other's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" Yami sighed, "I've been watching that guy… there's something a bit… off…"

"Off? I think he's perfectly fine." Pit said, then gazed off to the ceiling, "Yeah… perfectly fine…"

"Hey now, save that for _after_ I leave." Yami muttered, "I can't really explain my reasons as to why I think that… but there's something about him that I can't quite put my finger on."

"You think so?" The other thought about it, "I don't see what you mean."

"Well, I don't know about you… but I sensed this presence about him… maybe it's not him… It's more like… around him than anything. Like I said, can't describe it. It's weird." The black angel grumbled, "I hate being stumped like this. It makes me feel knocked up the loop."

"A presence? What do you mean?"

"You know… like there's something_ else_ around him." Yami crossed his arms, looking to the side.

"You're just worried, Yami. But its fine, I can take care of myself."

"I guess I'm just nervous about this whole thing. Can't have my light side getting hurt now, don't you think?" Yami tried to delude himself, but it wasn't working as much as he wanted it to.

The white angel rolled onto his side to turn off the night lamp, "Besides, shouldn't you be heading off?"

"Yeah… guess you're right." The black angel opened the window to descend. He looked over his shoulder, grinning, "Now don't have too much fun thinking about your Blondie crush, okay?"

"B-Blondie crush?!" Pit blushed.

"Oh please, you have that 'I've met the man of my dreams' look on your face. Don't go thinking you're innocent all the time, Mister." With a flap of his ebony wings, Yami flew off towards the forest, leaving a flustered lighter half behind.

-_**Meanwhile-**_

Link was so tired that he didn't even bother to relieve himself of his clothing. He simply walked into his room, shut and locked the door, and flopped himself back-first onto his plush bed. Despite his fatigue, however, the only person running through his thoughts was Pit.

Something about the intoxicating angel made Link fall head-over-heels in no time. But Pit was quite the catch, and the Hylian knew that only meant one thing: competition, and lots of it. Awesome…

Link let his eyes slip behind the dark curtain of his eyelids to try and rest, but his sensitive Hylian ears easily picked up the sound of his balcony door curtains rustling in the gentle nighttime breeze, and he heard the soft tap-tap sound that gave warning of a new visitor, "What do you want, Nocturne?"

A crimson-eyed, ebony-haired, black-clad twin of Link calmly stepped off the balcony and entered the room, "Well, damn, what the hell got wedged up _your_ ass?"

"Why are you here, Nocturne?" Link asked a bit more forcefully.

"I came here to talk about that little angel-kid…" the darker elf answered. "There's something not right about him, if you ask me…"

The blond Hylian opened his eyes and glowered at his dark twin, "Pit… is just fine, thank you very much…"

"I'm not buying it. I sense something sinister about him…" Nocturne explained, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

Link sat up and argued, "Pit is an angel, you dolt. What could possibly be sinister about him?"

"Well…" Nocturne glanced to the side, then looked back up, "…let me rephrase that: It's not so much about him, but more like around him. I sense a dark aura amongst his light aura… I don't know, maybe it's just me."

"Yeah, maybe it is just you because if Pit would've had a dark aura, I would've detected it…" Link replied, almost feeling offended by Nocturne's allegations.

The midnight-haired man looked out at the full-moon outside the balcony doors, running his tongue along his sharp fangs. Then, an idea hit him, "Okay, then… entertain this."

"What?" the blond asked satirically.

Red-eyes glared at him as the owner of said eyes explained, "Okay, this is just a thought, but what if that dark aura is another presence that's close to him? Like you and me?"

Link was confused, "What are you implying, Nocturne?"

"I'm saying that he may have a dark twin… like you do…"

The blue-eyed warrior snorted and laid back down, "That's rich…"

Nocturne scowled. He hated when people didn't take him seriously, "I'll take my leave then…"

"Where the hell are you going?" Link questioned.

"To investigate something," the dark twin answered, walking back onto the balcony.

"Investigate what?"

"What do you think?!" With that, Nocturne snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of puffy black smoke. Link simply stared at the spot where Nocturne was a few seconds ago before mumbling, "He's losing it…"

* * *

Yami softly landed on the ground in the forest, figuring he'd take his time getting to Purgatory that night. He always went there while Pit was asleep or when he had nothing else better to do.

_I'm sure Omen's going to be happy to see me again, _Yami thought, for it had been almost a month after all with helping Pit transition from Angel Land to Smash Mansion. Yami found out right away that it was a tedious long process.

He put his hands to his head, looking up at the silvery full moon above him. The black angel couldn't help but smile softly, '_Beautiful night tonight…'_

As he strode down the thrush forest, he couldn't help but feel like there was someone watching him. He slowed down, coming to a complete stop and glancing around casually, as if taking a moment to bask in the out door night life. Figuring he was probably getting worked up over nothing, he shook his head and continued walking.

As Nocturne quietly teleported himself between the thick treetops of the dense forest, he kept his ruby eyes locked on Yami_. 'I wonder who the hell would be out here at a time like this…'_

He needed to get close to this person, whoever he was. He summoned his Shadow Magic and melted into the shadows. As he crept into Yami's moving shadow, Nocturne could feel the same dark aura he felt around Pit, _'This is definitely the dark presence I was feeling from that angel's aura.' _

The further Yami continued, the more uneasy he began to feel walking all alone beside the Lost Forest. He looked over his shoulder every-so-often just to make sure nothing was behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around to face forward, but then he felt the familiar darkness he'd sensed upon Link. He was about to run back to the mansion, but then something suddenly tripped him and he was sent flying straight to the ground.

Yami felt pain ride his spine like a rollercoaster as he slowly turned himself over to lay on his back. When he turned his head to look to his side, something suddenly rose out of his shadow, the entity revealing itself to be Link's red-eyed twin.

"Who are…? Who are you?" Yami asked in shock as he felt the crimson orbs pierce through his sapphire ones.

"Oh, I'm just passing through, but if you need a name to moan, it's Nocturne," the other answered in a silky voice.

Yami winced a little, seeing that he had accidentally skinned his palm when he caught himself to keep from falling previously. He glared up at Nocturne before summoning his dual blade, "If you wanted to be sent to your maker, you can tell 'em Yami sent you, asshole."

With that, he lunged at Nocturne intent on killing the dark knight. In an instant, Nocturne sauntered back into the shadows, causing Yami to look around frantically for the other. Before Yami had time to think, arms went around him from behind, and he gasped in surprise when those arms drew him close to another body.

"If you were intending to send me to my maker, you're not doing much of a good job. I'm immortal anyway, so you're wasting your time." Nocturne replied from behind Yami. The black angel couldn't help but shiver when he felt the other male's breath against his ear, "Besides, I didn't come here to fight…"

"Then, what did you come here for? Catching someone like me in the middle of the forest is a bit stalker-like, isn't it?" Yami muttered, trying to wiggle out of Nocturne's grip, but finding out rather quickly that the taller male had a firm grip on him.

"Maybe so…" Nocturne replied, liking how the other struggled in his grasp, "Call it a wild guess… but would you happen to know of an angel captain?"

Yami frowned, then tried looking over his shoulder, and from his line of vision, he could see the familiar long, pointed ears. Realization dawned upon him, "Heh… I see now… it all makes sense…"

"So, I'm not the only one." Nocturne smirked, "I was right after all….so you're a darker form of that angel."

"Congrats, but if you were expecting a cookie for that one, I'm out." Yami stated sarcastically.

"Cute, but your humor won't get you out of this…" Nocturne muttered, "I hope you don't take this personally… I'm only demanding to know who and what is around my other half."

"None taken… I guess… but was the whole tripping thing necessary?" Yami whined, looking at his still skinned palm. He could see there was now a little bit of blood there. He didn't have time to move his hand away when Nocturne gripped his wrist and pulled it closer to him. Since it was at an awkward position, Yami was slightly turned to his side so he could see Nocturne's face a little better.

Nocturne smirked, licking the blood away from Yami's palm, "Maybe it was…I like catching my victims off guard."

That made Yami's blood boil, and he whipped his hand away, trying to put up a struggle once more to put some space between Nocturne and himself, "Who the hell are you calling a victim?!"

Nocturne glanced to his sides and smugly replied, "I don't see anyone else here…"

Yami crossed arms and turned to leave when the dark knight called out, "Hey, Angel-kid, you still never answered my question… who and what is that person who's hanging with my light twin?"

The dark angel gave the dark knight a peeved look, "I should be asking you the same damn thing."

Link's twin chuckled as he replied, "Fine, I'll spill. I'm the dark twin of Link, the Hero of Twilight. Also known as the blond kid with the pointy ears who has a major fucking boy crush on your light-side… And you?"

Yami stuttered for the right words before gathering the courage to finally say, "I'm Yami, and I'm the evil twin of Pit, captain of Palutena's army. And he seems to like that Link kid a lot. I can tell, but he's trying to deny it…"

"I see…" replied Nocturne, beginning to touch and stroke Yami's flawless face.

Yami froze and his blood ran cold, "Um… what the hell are you doing?"

Nocturne smiled a fanged grin, baring his sharp teeth to the silvery moonlight and showing them off to Yami, "Well, it seems that I'm a little hot and bothered right now, and you are definitely in the right place at the right time…"

Horrified at Nocturne's intentions, he broke away from the dark knight and began running as fast as his legs would take him. However, the red-eyed twin smirked as he snapped his finger, allowing an identical shadow clone of himself to appear beside him. "Go find him…" he commanded to the clone.

The clone nodded his head and tore off in Yami's direction on foot. Nocturne, himself, utilized his powers and leaped through the trees, following hot on the clone's trail.

The black angel completely forgot the fact that he had wings and kept on running, whipping corners and making mad-dashes through the thicket. He didn't know why he was running, especially away from something that Nocturne said. But then again, when his instinct told him to run, he always seemed to obey it… it was the only thing he normally obeyed.

Yami was about to turn the corner when had suddenly he ran into something. He looked up and paled, trying to scramble away once more, but strong arms kept him from going too far. He then tried to flap his wings, but in the awkward position, it was hard for him to get the proper wing span to fly, "Augh! Let me go!"

The black angel glared at the other, but realized there was something… different. It was like Nocturne's presence wasn't completely there. He wiggled again, trying to break free, but the other's hold was stronger.

"You didn't get too far now, did you?" Yami snapped his head up and saw Nocturne approaching him. He took a double take at both forms, his eyes wide in shock.

"H-How…" Yami tried, but glared angrily at the other, "Let me go damn it! I'm not in the mood for shagging in a fucking forest!"

"Really now?" Nocturne reached out to touch Yami's face again. Yami moved to strike the other, but the doppelganger of Nocturne gripped Yami's wrists. Nocturne smirked as he placed his hands on Yami's thighs, feeling the black angel's body tremble, "I'm sure we can get you to think otherwise…"

"Go to hell!" Yami shouted with animosity. He wanted to say more, but he gasped when he felt the doppelganger press his body against his back and gasped again when Nocturne did the same. Nocturne kept his gaze on Yami, watching the black angel's face turn red as he tried various ways to get out from this.

"Now why would I want to do that when I have heaven right in front of me?" Nocturne teased, one of his hands moving from Yami's thighs to his crotch. Yami's eyes widened as he tried to bite down his moan, but it came out as a whimper through his throat.

"S-Stop it." Yami hissed, trying to close his legs; but Nocturne forced them open and moved closer so that his body was between the angel's legs. Yami protested, but he yelped out when he felt the doppelganger nip at his earlobe.

"You see Yami...resistance is futile..." Nocturne smirked, his hand going back to the forming bulge in Yami's trousers, "Look at this...you're getting hard...so you are enjoying this after all."

"Nngh...Fuck you." Yami breathed, trying to not make any sound. He wasn't going to let Nocturne and his clone win without a fight.

Nocturne chuckled, "We'll get to that soon. For now, have patience…"

Yami struggled against Nocturne's clone and yelled, "Get off me, you bastards!"

Nocturne's twin suddenly cupped his hand around Yami's arousal and slowly rubbed it through the thin material of his black shorts, enticing a moan from the young angel, who screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Nocturne replied, "I think that's an understatement." With that, he placed his lips upon Yami's, kissing the angel as Yami fought to free his arms. However, the Nocturne doppelganger suddenly latched his mouth onto Yami's neck, sucking and licking the skin. Feeling his control slightly waning, Yami tried one last time to kick the two Link-copies.

Right as he knee was about to make contact with Nocturne's crotch, the dark elf slipped his hands into Yami's shorts and wrapped his fingers tightly around the hard organ. Yami finally lost all control and gave in, moaning loudly when Nocturne proceeded to stroke the young angel, drawing out the pleasure with slow, long strokes.

"Heh, you make delicious noises, Yami." Nocturne whispered deftly in Yami's ear, feeling the angel's appendage stiffen when he spoke, "And I see you like dirty talk being thrown in your direction, you little slut."

Yami flashed a glare at Nocturne's direction, but the rest of his face was flustered. The dark knight chuckled softly, getting a thrill from the look the angel had in his eyes. Just something about the angel made him want to screw him into the nearest hard place. He wondered if Link's feelings for Pit were affecting him to be like this. He rolled his eyes, pushing that thought aside. He was his own person and he didn't need Link to get him to want someone.

The black angel had been in worse awkward positions than this, but then again, this was the first time he was ganged up by two men in a forest. He wasn't sure why he allowed himself to get swept away so quickly. He wished looks could kill, because Nocturne would've had over a hundred swords embedded to that smirking face of his and his crotch for even _thinking _of taking advantage of him like this.

Nocturne moved in and captured Yami's scowling lips in another kiss, forcing the angel's mouth open. Yami felt his body shudder, feeling the other deepen the kiss. This wasn't his first kiss, but something about Nocturne made it feel like he never had a proper kiss before. On top of that, Nocturne had a unique taste…it was a bold flavor…Yami's mind was too much in mush to put any guess to it.

The clone lapped at the mark he left on Yami's pale skin, moving a little and intending to make another mark. Yami noticed that he probably had an angry hickey that was going to be difficult to hide and pulled away, "Damn it! Stop marking me!"

"But it suits you so well." Nocturne replied, licking his lips before latching onto Yami's neck, Yami was about to argue, but Nocturne quickened the pace of his strokes, successfully distracting the angel.

"N-No it doesn't!" Yami whined, trying to nudge Nocturne away from his neck, "Get away from there! Sto-ow! Hey! Watch those fangs!"

Nocturne smirked, letting his tongue lap at Yami's smooth skin, "Heh….from what I could see, you're quite used to this kind of behavior. You're not calling me a pervert at all…does that mean you're not a virgin?"

The black angel scowled, "What's it to you?!"

"Mm, I don't know…" Nocturne replied innocently, then shifted to turn Yami's face to him, "Maybe because you own a harem?"

Yami froze again, if this man surprised him anymore he'd probably have went past his afterlife. Nocturne tried not to burst out laughing at the priceless look on the black angel's face, "Oh? Was I right?"

"How…how did you-…"

"Just a guess…" The dark knight winked, "Your mind is like an open book to me, your kiss, the way you moan and the way you hold yourself…I don't even have to read your mind to know that you're of the dominate sort. That's why you're running away, you're afraid of being dominated."

Yami couldn't believe his ears, did this guy actually…wait a minute, "You read my _mind!?_ Get your psychic voodoo out of my head! And your hand out of my pants!!"

Nocturne smiled widely, showing off his fangs this time, "Mmm… I don't think so… I like your mind, it's nice and cozy, but I can see right through you. You may look cute and innocent on the outside, but on the inside, you're a naughty little thing… with a surprisingly huge manhood, might I add…"

Yami blushed heavily at the comment, completely at a loss for words… well, for about a minute anyway, "Get. Out."

The crimson-eyed man simply chuckled, "I guess this is the best part of reading your thoughts: knowing your weak spots…"

The dark angel's blood ran cold at his words, his body froze in place while he tripped over his next words: "M-M-My…. Weak spots?"

"Yes… everyone has them… even the ones so used to being the dominator, such as yourself…I know you like being touched here…" Nocturne stroked the inside of Yami's thigh, earning a moan…

"…here…" The clone nibbled on the red hickey it had made a few minutes previous, receiving another groan…

"…and especially here…" Nocturne reached his hand behind Yami and stroked the area between his ebony wings. A loud moan tore itself from his throat as he was touched on his ultimate sweet spot. Yami tried to push his back further onto Nocturne's assaulting hand, but the dark knight pulled away, and the angel glared at the other.

Nocturne felt a slight pang of sympathy for Yami; even though he was struggling, he knew that his body was begging and screaming for release… and with such a devilishly sexy face, who was he to deny him that? He stroked Yami some more as he asked, "God you feel so heavenly in my hand… and you probably taste heavenly, too. May I ask permission to suck you off?"

Yami bit down on his lip as he tried to force down a moan, "And… if I refuse?"

Another chuckle was sent into the air, "I'll burn down your precious little harem."

Deep midnight eyes narrowed to slits as the angel hissed, "You wouldn't dare…"

As Nocturne lowered himself to his knees, slid the tight black shorts down the angel's legs, and pushed the black tunic aside, he answered, "Try me…"

"If you go near my prized harem, I swear I will—aaahhh…" His threatening sentence was cut off by a throaty moan as Yami felt warm heat surround his member. His control was rapidly slipping away as countless moans and gasps flew from his mouth.

"Very threatening indeed." The clone mocked in Yami's ear. Yami stiffened because the clone never spoke until now. Nocturne smirked mentally, bobbing his head over the shaft, pulling back to lap at the velvety musky skin.

"Though I think you're enjoying this more than you're showing off," The clone continued to whisper deftly, nipping at the brunette's ear lobe, "You know you want more…"

Yami didn't know what to say, then again he didn't have any room in his mouth but to moan and whimper to Nocturne's advances on his cock. The doppelganger saw that Yami was distracted enough, his hands letting go of Yami's wrists and letting one of his hands rest on one of the black angel's bare butt cheek, the other pressed at the sweet spot between Yami's wings which at that moment the smaller male let out a loud moan that echoed through the forest.

Nocturne reeled in the stunning moan that Yami let loose from his throat. He looked up at Yami, pleased with the pleasured and bothered look now etched on the other's face. When he saw Yami open his eyes, he was surprised with the amethyst color that replaced the midnight blue. He too started to grope at Yami's ignored butt cheek, just to hear the other moan out again.

What surprised both males is Yami's choice of using his hands. One hand fisted in Nocturne's hair, the other finding its way behind him, gently stroking the clone's hard-on.

The clone grinned wickedly, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder, "I see you've decided to have fun yourself…I knew you're loving this…"

Yami flashed his now violet irises at the clone's direction, his mouth parted with saliva trailing on the side of it, he had ribbons of sweat rolling down his sweet face and his eyes burning into the clone's, "I think this is where I say if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

The doppelganger laughed softly and leaned his head down to lock lips with the angel, who willingly responded. Yami moaned out when he felt Nocturne deep throat his member, his grip on the dark knight's hair tightening, while his other hand groped and fondled at the clone's hard on, despite his awkward position.

As Yami and the doppelganger's kiss intensified, Nocturne's member started throbbing at the erotic scene before him. He sucked hard on the mushroom head of Yami's cock and swirled his tongue around it before taking it whole again. He reveled in the exotic taste of the dark angel's velvety member, fully savoring the flavor, tasting every delicious inch of the writhing angel above him.

The clone had smoothed his lips downwards and was now having fun with Yami's neck again. The angel continued stroking his erection while moaning for the doppelganger, "Mmm… you sure have taken a liking to my neck, huh?"

The copied knight smirked up at Yami with his deep ruby jewels and graced a chaste kiss upon the angel's lips, "Maybe…" He trialed his lips down to the smooth dip between Yami's wings and gave an agonizingly long lick to it before nibbling on the soft skin. Yami arched his back a little, desperate to prolong the addictive sensation, "Mmm…. Do that again…"

Nocturne was now literally attacking Yami's member, sucking furiously hard and pumping the base exceedingly fast. Wave after wave of pure bliss shocked Yami's nerves, causing the dark angel's body to begin trembling with his approaching climax, "N-N-Nocturne… I'm… I'm gonna… come soon…"

"Want me to stop?" the dark knight asked, knowing well what the answer would be. A sharp, loud cry of "NO!" rang through his long ears and he winced, "Watch it! My ears are sensitive!"

The clone stopped kissing Yami's neck and replied, "Oh, suck it up, you idiot."

Nocturne glared at the doppelganger, "Keep your mouth shut before I make you disappear." With that, he returned to pleasuring Yami's cock and the clone rolled his eyes. Yami felt a pang of sympathy for the clone, and he placed his lips upon the doppelganger's while rubbing his hard-on a bit harder. The doppelganger smiled and stroked between the angel's wings while caressing and pinching Yami's behind.

Soon, the pleasure had reached its peak, and Yami tumbled over the edge as he came hard in Nocturne's mouth. All of Yami's energy went south and his legs gave out under him, but thankfully, the clone caught him so he wouldn't fall to the ground. The doppelganger carefully lowered him onto the grass while holding the spent angel in his arms.

Nocturne licked the last of the white substance and kneeled in front of Yami, "Don't fall asleep on me now, Yami. We're just getting started…"

Yami opened his eyes, still having that deep purple color in his irises. Nocturne smiled, his hand touching Yami's now flaccid member to bring it back to life once more, "Now that you're more cooperative…you will satisfy us…do you understand?"

The black angel was quiet before nodding slowly. Nocturne smirked and kissed Yami, then whispered against his lips, "Turn around, I want to fuck you first."

The angel slowly did what he was told he was on his hands and knees between both dark knights, he gave a quick grin at the clone before looking over his shoulder to glance at Nocturne, raising a hand and patting his ass as a taunt.

Nocturne smirked then pressed his clothed crotch against Yami's bare bottom. The black angel's wings fluffed out as he moaned out. Nocturne did it again, smirking wider, "Eight full inches...and I plan on using all of it on your tight ass…"

Yami closed his eyes, shivering pleasantly. He fluttered his eyes open looking up at the doppelganger, grinning softly, "You too?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" the clone cooed. Yami nodded, moving the garments away to expose the clone's hard on, and indeed it was eight inches as well. Nocturne continued to keep his hips pressed against Yami's rear as he slowly stroked the black angel to life.

"Why don't you suck him off, slut?" Nocturne slurred on Yami's shoulder, nipping there playfully. Yami looked back at Nocturne and then back at the clone, going down on the member, pumping it expertly. The knight copy kept his gaze fixed on the angel, moaning to the other's skilled touches and soft yet firm hands.

Yami grinned a little, letting his warm breath trail against the sensitive skin, he let his tongue lap at the clone's balls before sliding up the shaft to the head, swirling his tongue around it before enveloping it into his mouth. The clone shut his eyes out of bliss, his hand finding itself lost in the angel's chocolate brown locks.

Nocturne smirked, his cock twitching as he watched. Then he looked away from the hot scene to expose his own member, letting the hot member rest between Yami's butt cheeks. Yami whimpered around the other's cock, but continued to suckle at the head, his hands anything but idle.

The doppelganger gently tightened his hand in Yami's hair as he softly moaned the dark angel's name. Yami inwardly smirked at the moan and slightly increased the speed of his motions.

Meanwhile, Nocturne snapped his fingers and a tiny yellow bottle of lemon scented lubricant appeared in his hand. As the dark knight, popped the cap off, the sweet, lemony vapors quickly surrounded the three and the clone gave his superior a stupid look, "Lemon, though?"

Nocturne displayed his middle finger and replied, "Shut up, I like citrus…"

The clone chuckled, "That is so gay… Mmm, right there, Yami…"

"Says the one getting his dick sucked…" the dark knight answered back, squeezing a generous amount of the sweet smelling gel into the palm of hand before snapping his finger once more to make the bottle disappear. He smiled at the erotic scene in front of him as he slowly stroked himself, coating his throbbing hard-on with the slick liquid.

Yami groaned around the clone's member, drawing a low, throaty moan from him. The clone looked Yami in the eyes and said, "You're pretty good at this…"

The dark angel smirked and pulled the clone out of his mouth to answer, "Past experience, babe… past experience." He took the member back into his warm mouth and continued his ministrations. The doppelganger rewarded Yami with wanton moans and deep gasps, occasionally combing his fingers through the silky brown hair.

Nocturne suddenly began pushing himself inside of Yami and the angel's eyes shot open in surprise as slight pain hit him head-on. "Ahhh… thanks for warning me before trying to tear me open, Jerkass…" the angel angrily yelled at Nocturne.

"Shut up, and take it like a man…" the dark knight muttered as he pressed in a little slower. Yami bit his bottom lip and hunched over slightly, his body shaking underneath the knight. Nocturne smirked once he was all the way inside of Yami, he found it hard to not move; since he was waiting for Yami to adjust he rose a hand, slapping the angel's ass, closing his eyes to listen to that sharp cry from Yami.

Yami glared at Nocturne again, but the copy found his member so Nocturne could place both hands on Yami's feminine hips. The brunette moaned out in between them, one hand resting on the clone's thigh to maintain balance, the other hand still stroking the other.

"Yami…" Nocturne called, slapping Yami's ass a second time, this time his other cheek, "Your ass is like heaven… Did the gods give you to us as a present?"

"Heh, you wish you were that special." Yami muttered, earning himself another slap on his ass.

"Even when he's getting fucked he still has a smart mouth." The clone recalled. Yami rolled his eyes, quite used to that fact being mentioned in front of him.

"Oh, so you're going to let a widdle angel like me bully you around? What kind of bad guys are you anyway?" Yami smirked wickedly.

Both Nocturne and his clone looked at each other then smirked. The clone grabbed the back of Yami's head, forcing him back over his cock while Nocturne started thrusting in and out of the angel, which made the brunette moan around the copy's cock. Yami adjusted quickly as the clone started thrusting into his mouth. He could feel the member prod against the back of his throat. But he relaxed, letting it press there repeatedly. He could feel his face heat up, but he ignored it.

Nocturne started to dig his nails into Yami's waist, grinning when he heard a whimper come from the other before he pushing harder and faster with each thrust, relishing in the tight feeling of the black angel. He changed the angle of his thrusts to find the sweet spot that was in every single male. He smirked then he felt like he brushed against something, causing Yami's body shift a little. The dark knight then started to avoid hitting that sweet spot then hitting it dead on, repeating this motion.

Nocturne moaned sharply at the tight heat surrounding his member as he thrust hard and fast into Yami. The dark angel furiously pumped the clone's hard cock as his loud moans tore themselves from his throat., and those sounds were only making Nocturne and his clone even more harder, if possible.

Yami suddenly gained his composure and angrily ravaged the doppelganger's member, and the sudden burst of pleasure crashed into him, causing him to lose balance for a second, "Holy shit!"

Yami didn't let up, though. He furiously sucked and licked at the thick appendage, and it was becoming too much the clone to handle. He could barely stand on his knees as the dark angel punished him with the sweet torture. Determined to push the other over the edge, Yami grazed his teeth along all eight inches of the sensitive skin and the doppelganger's crimson eyes shot open, "Oh my God… Holy… oh ohhhhh FUCK!!"

Thick ribbons of cum shot into Yami's mouth and the dark angel swallowed everything without missing a beat as the clone sank to the ground, laying on his back, breathing in rough, ragged breaths as the diminishing waves of orgasm continued crashing over him.

Yami seductively licked his lips as he graced the doppelganger with a devilish, cat-like smirk, "So… how was that for a smart-mouth getting fucked in the ass, hmm?"

The clone was too breathless to answer as kept his eyes locked onto Yami's purple lust-filled ones. The dark angel chuckled, "That's what I thought…" Suddenly, he felt a huge wave of pleasure hit him and he looked over his shoulder at Nocturne, pleading for him to go faster.

Nocturne obeyed and began literally throwing himself into Yami's body, pounding his sweet spot every time, causing the angel to cry out, "…Nocturne! Don't stop!"

The dark knight groaned, "…I don't plan to!" With that, he pounded in harder than ever, and Yami felt his own climax pooling at his throbbing member.

"Nocturne…" Yami called out again, moving his ass in time with Nocturne's thrusts which surprised the dark knight. Yami smirked a bit, tightening himself around Nocturne's member.

"Oh god…" Nocturne thrust his hips faster into the angel to the point he was leaving a bruise on Yami's bum. The brunette tightened himself dramatically, moaning out again and again when Nocturne hit his sweat spot dead on. Nocturne bit at Yami's shoulder, just to taste the other's blood in the heat of passion, "Beg for it…"

Yami swallowed the air he was frantically losing, "Oh I'll beg for it…I want it all, I want you to fuck me hard with that hard cock of yours!"

"Heh…oh you'll get it all.." Nocturne clawed at Yami's skin, drawing a loud cry from the angel, "And you'll have all these marks to remind you just who you belong to."

Nocturne then put all his power in the next set of thrusts, letting the moans drive him faster to push Yami off the edge.

He successfully shoved the black angel into a second orgasm, he arched his body back, his hair tossed back and mouth hanging open as he cried out Nocturne's name out into the night sky. Nocturne had a couple more thrusts into the tight entrance before growling Yami's name into his ear, nipping at everything he could sink his teeth into.

Yami's body felt so spent, he flumped into the clone's lap, who sat up, softly stroking Yami's hair away from his sweaty face. Nocturne held Yami tightly in his arms, refusing to let the black angel go at the moment.

As the black angel rested between the two dark knights, Nocturne lazily sucked a small sampling of blood from the two bite marks he'd made on Yami's shoulder while the doppelganger placed chaste kisses upon the angel's lips. Yami returned a few of the small kisses before black clouded his vision and tumbled him into dreamland…

* * *

Yami felt warm and comfortable, but his head throbbed immensely. Cracking his eyes open he was on his side facing the window of his room at the harem.

"Ugh…I thought I was too old for wet dreams…" Yami muttered to himself, then tried to get up, only to go back to his original position due to the sharp pain at his backside, "Oh Shit! Oh fuck it wasn't a dream!"

"I see you're bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning."

Yami turned his head over his shoulder, seeing a black haired woman with a large t-shirt and some jeans, a casual wear compared to what Yami normally saw her in. She was holding a tray in her hands that held his breakfast. He turned back and made a loud grumble.

"Uh huh…Somebody had a rough night getting home." The woman placed the tray on the night stand and went to the other side of the room to open the windows, letting some cool air into the room. There was no day or night in purgatory, after all, so Yami didn't have to worry too much about sunlight.

"Yeah…wait…I'm home?" Yami looked at her, who turned to Yami's direction as he spoke, "How the hell did I get here then? I don't remember-…"

"I figured as much…it was pretty late, but this tall dark and handsome came carrying you in here. You looked and smelled like you had the sex of the century."

"….." Yami sat up, ignoring the pain.

"Yami?"

"It wasn't a dream?" Yami made a valid attempt to get out of bed, but fell over and landed flat on his face, "Ow…"

"Mm, well, he said he 'found you wandering the forest' and just so _happened_ to know that you were from these parts. I'm telling you, word gets around on Earth that you're a master." The woman slowly helped Yami up. Yami looked at himself and saw he was in pajamas, then looked at the woman.

"He didn't take my clothes did he?"

"Uh no, but you were pants-less….he said…something about you losing your pants…"

"_What?_"

"Well, that's what he said." The woman replied, "He brought you here, carried you to your room, stayed for a couple minutes then left…"

'_Just like that, huh…?'_ Yami thought to himself then shook his head, _'Wait…why do I care?'_ He sighed, letting the woman help him to sit down, "Did he do anything else, Omen?"

Omen thought for a moment then nodded, handing him a note, "He left this…I didn't open it yet, so I have no clue what it says."

Yami blinked before taking the note from Omen. He opened it up and read the words. It was short and sweet….and definitely to the point.

_**Yami, **_

_**We'll be doing this again... See you soon, my little slut. **_

_**Nocturne. **_

_**P.S. Meet me at the forest tomorrow night. I'll be waiting!**_

Yami was silent, which concerned Omen for a moment, "Yami?" The black angel only responded by handing the note back to her, signaling her to read it. She glanced over it, and then started giggling, "He called you a slut."

The black angel shot a glare at the woman, "Shut up."

She rolled her eyes then put her hands to her hips, "So? Are you going?"

Yami was taken back by the question and glanced at the bed sheets, "I…I don't know if I should…."

Omen was surprised by the hesitance of the black angel. Then she smiled and tilted Yami's head to her direction, a big grin on her face was present, "Are you….getting attached?"

Yami jumped back in disgust and anger, "What?! NO! Fuck no! Of course fucking not! I'm not getting fucking attached to anything!!"

"Ever heard of the term never passing the river of De-Nile?"

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" Yami shouted.

She giggled softly, "Please, Yami…Look, he gave you some time to think about it."

The black angel rolled his eyes, "Only because he knew I was going to be limping like a damned cripple for ninety percent of the fucking time… Of course, he wanted to give me time."

"Aw… how sweet of him." She stated sarcastically.

Yami sighed loudly, getting irritated, "Please…be the wisdom that is you, Sileny, and help me out here! I want an answer!"

When Yami used her real name, she thought about it for a moment. After a while, she looked at Yami, then folded her hands in front of her and spoke sincerely, "Go for it."

Yami was in mid-nod before he realized what she said, "Wait…really?"

"You wanted my wisdom. He sounds like your type of man anyway." Omen grinned.

Yami thought about what she said before narrowing his eyes dangerously at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing" She smirked before whipping out Yami's DARKS (1) simulator, reading from a journal that was installed in it, "Very demanding. Has a nice ass and cock. Knows how to use said cock…"

"HEY!" Yami tried to grab his journal back, but he couldn't do much since he was still in pain, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT!"

"But do you see what I mean, though?"

Yami stopped, then thought for a moment, snatching the DARKS away from her, "Okay…so maybe he is my dream guy…but that still doesn't mean I'm one hundred percent sure I should go…"

"Fine then, don't go. Miss your chance in finding happiness." Omen said callously.

"I am happy." Yami said quickly.

"Are you sure? I know this harem was your dream…but is the happiness still there?"

The black angel looked at Omen, seeing she was serious. Yami glanced at himself then scratched his head, "Is there room for hesitation?"

"Of course there is…there always will be room for hesitation, but too much of it will kick opportunities out the door." Omen replied, "If you're so god damn hesitant on going….be prepared."

At that, Yami had an idea, then smiled, "Thanks Omen…I think I know what to do now!"

He made an attempt to get out of bed, only to fall over once more, yelping out in pain.

"But…I think I'll rest first before I go along with anything."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Omen replied, helping the black angel back in bed.

* * *

_Well, that was part one for ya, read and review if you want more._

_(1) DARKS- also known as Demon Advanced Radio Kinetic Simulator. It's an advanced technology hand held device that demons use to locate lower ranked demons and keep a record on things. It's almost like a pocket PC, only better..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of You  
Part 2**

_Alright! _

_Time to continue the next part of Because of You. This was originally in Deviant Art and Fan Fiction, but Deviant Art deleted for it's content. Hopefully Fan Fiction doesn't do the same. _

_We own nothing, but the idea and Omen. And fair warning, this is VERY Mature rated Yaoi here. Don't say I didn't warn you at all, bitches, I put it on M rated for a fucking reason. Now be mature. If you can't take it, don't read it._

* * *

--The next night—

The full moon rode high in the darkened heavens as Yami stood near the Lost Forest. He decided to take Omen's advice and meet with Nocturne again. The dark angel had been waiting for twenty minutes, and he was becoming more and more agitated, "Where the hell is he…? He better not stand me up, or else I'm really going to send him to his maker…"

Suddenly, a small noise caught his attention, and a familiar voice followed, "Well, well, well, if isn't my little slut!"

Yami's head shot up and he found himself staring at Nocturne, who was perched at the top of one of the trees, "I want my pants back!!"

Nocturne smirked, "Sorry, but I have it framed and hanging on my bedroom wall at the moment…"

The dark angel drew a gasp of disbelief, "You bitch!!"

"Says the one who took my eight inch cock in their ass…"

The dark angel blushed, "S-Shut up…"

"You know you loved it, Yami…" the dark knight replied.

"What I didn't love is that you took my fucking pants, and carried me to MY harem COMMANDO, mind you!" Yami yelled with animosity.

"Well, you could at least be thankful I did take you back home," Nocturne replied dryly, "I could've easily been a bastard and just left you naked in the forest... and besides, I wanted a souvenir..."

Yami looked to the side and crossed his arms, "That souvenir was NOT for sale…"

"Finders keepers…" and Nocturne stuck his tongue out at him.

Yami looked back up at Nocturne and narrowed his eyes, "Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you're intending to use it."

The dark swordsman jumped from the treetop and landed gracefully in front of the dark angel, "So... the angel in denial finally decides to admit that he wants more? Couldn't get enough of last night, huh?"

The dark angel gave him a blunt look, "Well, if you're going to be a dickwad about it, then I'll just take my leave…" With that, he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hmm… that's too bad… and I was going to let you be seme this time…" However, the dark knight was lying through his teeth.

Yami stopped, and then looked over his shoulder, "Oh really? …You don't look like one that would go on his hands and knees and beg…"

There was an evil glint in Nocturne's eyes, "You're right… I'm not." He suddenly pounced on Yami and straddled him.

Yami stayed completely still, but he still had an amused grin on his face, "I figured as much."

Nocturne chuckled, "So, Yami, what is it you want from me exactly?"

Yami slid his arms around Nocturne's shoulders, "I should be asking you the same thing…"

"I'd say we both just answered that question…" The dark swordsman then leaned down to kiss the dark angel. Yami responded to the kiss, but was still smirking as he placed something on the back of Nocturne's neck.

"Hmm…?" Nocturne abruptly broke the kiss, "What did you--"

Yami smirked, snapped his fingers and the activator he placed on Nocturne's neck changed into a collar, yanking the older male off him. The red leather collar had small spikes on it; at the center was a black wing tag that made a little metal noise when Nocturne made an attempt to struggle. The dark knight found it difficult to get off from his knees, let alone move. He could move his arms and head, but the will to get up was futile.

Yami laughed a little, slowly coming to a stand, placing his hands on his hips and leaning towards Noturne mockingly, "That's real rich, you know?" the black angel winked, "You really thought I was going to come back here unprepared."

The dark swordsman was both surprised and amused, "You sneaky little fucker…!"

"Please, save your compliments for later..." At that moment, Yami went from his usual angelic attire to his special harem outfit. "Let me show you what I can really do," he said with a smirk.

A wide-eyed Nocturne drooled at Yami in his new outfit, "Holy shit…"

And he had every reason to drool too. Yami wore a red sleeveless trench coat that billowed a little in the night wind. On some of the sides it had chains attached to them, he wore a black zip up vest underneath that hugged his torso and slightly showed off a little of his tummy with his belly button exposed. His arms were covered with matching fingerless gloves that reached his upper arms so most of his shoulders were exposed. He had black bondage pants that hugged his thighs and butt. He had combat boots as well, but they were hidden underneath the pants.

The dark angel chuckled softly, his eyes flashing amethyst as it did before last night, "Heh, what you see here is one of my prized outfits… Maybe you'll last long enough to see most of them."

He approached Nocturne slowly, then circled around him until he stood behind the dark knight. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget... " He let his fingers walk on the back of Nocturne's neck to his scalp before gripping the back of Nocturne's hair and jerking him back a little so that they were eye to eye, "… because no one gets away with fucking me without getting some proper discipline. "

The dark knight grunted at the sudden hair pull, _'Wow… I underestimated this kid… He really IS my type of man.'_

Yami saw no complaining from Nocturne's end, so he let go of the male's hair, "First things first... I guess I'll have to look at the merchandise..." He then pulled out a whip from seemingly nowhere.

Nocturne's heart dropped, "…Is that… a whip?"

Yami blinked innocently, "No... it's my stripping device." He then gripped the handle and part of the whip, licking the lash part, making sure that Nocturne was watching.

Now the dark knight was getting really turned on, and he softly moaned at Yami.

Yami gave a small smirk, _'I'll prove to you, just like to every other slave I've had, that I don't have to touch you to make you almost come.'_ The dark angel cracked it just nearby Nocturne to see him jump a little, then cracked it again, successfully ripping Nocturne's shirt clean open.

Nocturne looked down at his open shirt in disbelief, "How the hell did you do that?!"

The evil angel softly winked, "My little secret…" He let the whip slide against Nocturne's bare chest, and the dark swordsman could feel the whip was actually quite warm.

The dark knight softly groaned, feeling his pants become too tight, "Seems like you'll be seme after all…"

"We'll see." The angel gripped Nocturne's shirt without having any contact of the other's body, yanking it back harshly so that Nocturne was bare. "How you behave will depend on if I let you come or not."

"…That's not fair…"

"And ganging up on me with a doppelganger was so much fairer?" Yami rolled his eyes, "Besides, should've thought about that_ before_ you fucked with a harem master who knows how to use his toys."

"…Dammit…" the dark knight looked up at the dark angel, "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Yami couldn't help but laugh a little, "I would say so…" He let his whip trace the other male's inner thighs and crotch, "You're already hard here… and I haven't even touched you yet…"

Nocturne shuddered under the whip's touch, "You're… teasing me…"

Yami put a hand to Nocturne's cheek with an apologetic look, "Aww, I'm teasing you? I'm sooooo sorry; Let me do you a favor then… in removing your pants…" He smirked at the terrified look on Nocturne's face, and then cracked his whip over Nocturne's pants a couple times. The other man could feel the whip go through both his pants and undergarments, but not the pain that should've accompanied it.

Nocturne looked down to see that his pants and boxers are now off as well, and then looked up at Yami with wide eyes. Yami grinned, sitting back against a rock that was there, "I must say, most men would kill to have a body like yours…"

"…T-Thanks… I work out…"

"It shows. It's certainly worked wonders on your bod..." He supported himself with one hand on the rock, still holding the whip while the other hand began sliding down his own body.

Nocturne drooled and hardened even more, his eyes attentively following Yami's moving hand.

Yami smiled softly, slowly beginning to strip, shrugging off his trench coat and letting it slowly roll off his shoulders. "Mmm..." He unzipped the leather vest that he had on underneath, exposing his upper body. He let his hands tease at his nipples a little, closing his eyes and taking a moment to let out a long sigh.

Nocturne trembled as his cock twitched even more, now throbbing painfully. Yami's hand slid down and touched his already stiff arousal, pretending as if he were in his own room getting himself in the mood as Nocturne began sweating and breathing heavily at the erotic sight.

"Mmm... Nocturne..." Yami slowly brought his member out from his bondage pants and started stroking himself, making sure Nocturne could see **everything**. This only made Nocturne pant even more as his hand drifted downwards to stroke his own pulsing member.

Yami glanced at Nocturne and smiled as he went back to pleasuring himself, stroking himself a little faster, "Nocturne... I need you sooo _bad."_

The dark knight continued stroking himself. He couldn't even speak now as he was too caught up in watching Yami. The dark angel's breathing was a little uneven as he continued to stroke himself. He glanced at Nocturne's nude body and shuddered slightly, stroking himself faster, "I need you... so fucking bad... so much it hurts..." He opened his legs a little wider and gasped out loud, his eyes never leaving the dark knight's.

"Y-Yami… l-let me… t-take you, then…"

"Mmm...!" The dark angel moved his hand away from his own cock, looking at the pre-cum that was on his fingers, licking it slowly. "You can take me... you really mean it, Nocturne?" He suckled on one of his fingers.

"Y-Yes…" answered the dark knight, still pumping himself.

Yami slowly came out of his pants completely, now fully naked to the dark knight and slowly moving on hands and knees, crawling over to Nocturne. He moved so that his body was against Nocturne's, gasping softly when the contact of their skin felt electrifying.

Nocturne smirked as he flipped Yami onto his back and crawled over top of him, "No... I wanna see your face this time..."

Yami smirked back, parting his legs to Nocturne, "I guess I did make you wait long enough..."

The dark knight used pre-cum from his own member to lubricate himself, "The hell you did; I was about to come just now..."

The black angel rolled his eyes, "Oh, punish me…"

"I'll punish you alright..." the dark swordsman retorted as he began inserting himself into Yami's body.

Yami winced a little, but wrapped his legs around the other's waist, "Nocturne...!"

"Just relax... the pain'll be gone in no-time..."

Yami nodded softly, clinging to him tightly as his hands slightly dug into Nocturne's back.

"Sweet merciful crap... how the hell do you stay so tight...?" the dark knight asked when he was all the way in.

"Maybe because your cock is huge and the mere fact that I've never been fucked before..." Yami replied truthfully.

Nocturne smirked, "Right... I forgot…"

The black angel rolled his eyes, "Okay, don't get a big head…"

The dark knight gave him a playful glare and pushed in with a hard thrust.

"Mmm!" Yami moaned out, clawing at Nocturne's back. The black knight drove a little faster, getting a smooth rhythm, and hitting Yami's sweet spot over and over.

"Oh… Nocturne..." the black angel moaned louder, moving his head against the crook of Nocturne's neck, biting onto the skin to leave a red love mark.

"Damn... I love it... when you say my name... like that..." Nocturne nibbled on Yami's neck before biting down and leaving another cherry red hickey.

Yami smirked, moaning out Nocturne's name over and over in the same lustful and pleading voice, his nails leaving marks on Nocturne's back. It only caused Nocturne to ram in faster, grunting Yami's name in the black angel's ear.

"Oh gods, Nocturne... I'm... I'm so close... fuck me harder, please!!" the dark angel pleaded, feeling his climax approaching.

Nocturne firmly pinned Yami's shoulders to the ground and impaled himself harder and deeper into the smaller male. Yami moaned out to the thrusts, not caring about who heard or saw. He was going to get his damn release! "N-N-Nocturne! Oh fuck! Ah!!" He arched his body up to the dark knight's, coming hard on his and Nocturne's chests.

Nocturne felt Yami suffocating his member; he thrust a few more times before driving in with a violent thrust and coming hard in Yami and collapsing on top of him in exhaustion. He laid his head upon the dark angel's chest as he breathed out, "...Yami..."

"Mmm..." Yami nuzzled softly, yawning a little.

"Tired…?"

"A little…"

The two lay there for the next few minutes, breathing heavily and their sweat rolled off their bodies. Nocturne nuzzled himself into the angel's chest, hearing the rapid beating of his heart beneath his long ear. Yami was slowly combing his fingers through the dark knight's damp, silky after-sex locks of hair. Another minute passed before he suddenly got his energy back.

Yami held Nocturne's face in his hands so that they were looking eye-to-eye, "I'm normally fair when I fight, but seeing as you like to play dirty, the gloves are off."

Nocturne smirked, "I see… so this is a game for you, isn't it?"

"Do I hear any complaints? Or a chicken clucking?"

"You're the one with the wings… Besides, I'm not backing down."

Yami smiled evilly, "Okay, then, here's the challenge: We'll compete to see who can own who. Whoever gives in first becomes the other's slave."

Nocturne had an evil glint in his red eyes, "You're on, my little raven…"

"Alright then… my little wolfie…"

The dark knight's eyes widened in shock, "How did you know--"

"—that you could change into a wolf? I was able to sense your canine side… Plus… you have ridiculously… sharp fangs…"

Nocturne glowered at the sky, "Damn… well, I guess I couldn't keep it a secret for that long, huh?"

…

…

"…Yami?" Suddenly, soft breathing caught his attention, and when he looked down, he'd seen that Yami had fallen asleep.

Nocturne gave a bemused chuckle, "I guess I wore him out a little too much…"

After putting his and Yami's clothing back on, the dark knight lifted the sleeping angel into his arms bridal style, _'Damn… he's light as a feather…'_ He jumped back into one of the treetops and swiftly teleported between the trees of the Lost Forest as he made his way back to the harem.

* * *

Even though it was night for some people, the harem was still alive, taking advantage of the time while the night was young. Since Yami was out on his escapades, Omen had to take his place for some of the customers which some didn't mind a little change or two.

The woman had one of the customers bound to a low table on his hands and knees; he had a couple angry red whip lash lines across his back and rear, but nothing that looked serious. After all, the black haired woman wasn't out to inflict too much pain.

Omen raised her whip and lashed at the man's back, hearing the other male moan out at the stinging sensation. The black haired woman got a hold of the male's brunette locks and roughly yanked his head back so they were eye to eye. The brunette stared up at the mistress, getting lost in her cold moonlight eyes.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"M-Mistress Omen…I-…" the male whimpered when she tugged at his hair again.

"My question wasn't asking for an explanation, slave. Now let me ask you again, are you going to be a good boy?"

"Y-Yes." Was the deep reply.

"Then we shall proceed-…"

"Mistress Omen?"

Omen whipped around, seeing one of the servants that actually worked at the harem standing at the door with her head bowed. She released the man's hair, crossing her arms, "Yes what is it?"

"There's a man here… he's the same from yesterday and he has Master Yami…"

"I see…" Omen replied quickly and then gestured to the bound man, "Put a cock ring on him and keep it on low until I return. Maybe a little wait will make him behave more."

"Yes, Mistress." The servant bowed and went to do the Mistress's request.

Omen walked out of the room, hooking the whip on her belt before heading to the foyer, seeing the dark knight with slightly torn attire. The angel in his arms was Yami, who appeared to be sleeping.

Nocturne looked up, seeing the woman staring down at him, then looked at Yami, seeing he didn't stir at all. He looked around, seeing men and women in various ages as young as nineteen to older in groups around what seemed to be the grand hall. All eyes were on him seeing as he was holding the harem master in his arms. He could hear whispering, but he ignored it, figuring it was nothing but gossip to these people.

"Welcome back." Omen said curtly. The whispering stopped when she spoke; Nocturne realized she apparently had authority there. Nocturne didn't know what to really say to the woman, he didn't know what relations she had with Yami.

The black haired woman gestured Nocturne to come upstairs, "You know where Yami's room is, please bring him up."

"And if I don't want to bring him to his room?" Nocturne decided to test the waters.

Omen narrowed her eyes, and the dark knight sensed a strong aura from her, "Don't push your luck."

Figuring it was best not to start up a fight, he made the careful task in walking up the staircase to the rooms. Omen opened the door to Yami's room and Nocturne walked inside, gently placing the black angel on the canopy bed.

"So your name is Nocturne, I presume?" Omen stated as she closed the door. Nocturne nodded and looked at the sleeping form of the black angel.

"Are you a harem master, too, I suppose?" Nocturne looked over his shoulder, seeing the black haired woman leaning against the wall. He looked closely at her outfit, seeing it was a more feminine version of Yami's outfit.

"Yes. Yami and I are co-owners of this harem." She replied, "I'm Omen Mysterra."

"Kind of a morbid name…" Nocturne mused aloud, but the woman didn't find any offense to it.

"Heh, most people are too scared to say anything about it. My birthright name is Sileny, but that's not important." Omen crossed her arms.

"What is then?" Nocturne frowned.

"Well, for one, I better fix your clothes." Omen stated randomly.

Nocturne looked down and saw that she had a point: Yami did take them apart to the point that they were beyond reasonable repair, "Yeah… Yami went a little whip-happy with that clothing stripper… thing…"

Omen briefly smiled, "I've taught him well…" Then she caught herself, "Ahem well, anyways, I should fix your clothes…"

Nocturne was a bit hesitant, but Omen easily yanked the clothes from his back, using a fixing charm to sew the clothes together.

Once finished she finished she tossed him back his clothes, "Nothing I haven't seen before, don't be so bashful."

Nocturne cleared his throat, putting his fixed clothes back on then he glanced at Omen who was observing the sleeping angel, "I'll be on my way then."

"On the run again?" Omen asked, raising an eyebrow. Nocturne only nodded and walked away before the mistress could ask anymore of him. For some reason, the woman made him nervous every time she made eye contact with him.

He shook his head; it wasn't like they were having anything mutual, Yami and him...

No…nothing mutual about it at all.

--The next morning—

Yami slowly opened his deep blue eyes and found himself in his room back at his harem, just like last time. He sat up and looked around the room, but then dropped his disappointed gaze to his black bed sheets.

He thought for a moment he was going to feel successful, that he got the best of both worlds and that he totally taught Nocturne a lesson. He also started something that should keep him entertained for a couple days.

But he didn't feel like that at all.

"What is this? A girl crush? I'm not in love with him." For a moment his eyes dimmed to a green color, but he shook his head.

The black angel then decided that he had more pressing issues to deal with than his absent fuck buddy. He pulled himself out of bed and proceeded to make his way to Omen's office.

He pushed the door open, seeing the black haired woman busy at work, "Sileny?"

"Don't Sileny me, how did last night go?" Omen said without even looking up.

"Oh uh…" Yami fell silent, glancing to the side. The black haired woman tilted her head a little up, pausing in signing a paper.

"Oh uh, what? What did you two do?" Omen frowned, "I know sure as hell you didn't just play card games and braided each other's hair."

"It…went well…" was the hesitant reply.

"Oh." Omen went back to her work, losing interest, "So what are you doing tonight? Are you actually going to go back to work?"

"Yeah…" Yami replied, getting his whip ready. Omen put her pen down and gripped a crystal that was on her desk.

"You better have a clear mind when you go to sleep tonight…I have a feeling you're going to have a dream."

Yami frowned. He hated it when Omen said things like that, because always…she was _always_ right about things like that. He gave an exasperated sigh and left the office, rubbing his temples; maybe after beating up a couple happy spirits and whipping the fantasies out of people will probably bring his ego back to normal.

* * *

_Okay, we didn't mention this before, but Yami has the subconscious ability that his eyes change color according to his mood. If his eyes change color it's because his mind set is completely that mood. If his eyes remain blue and he seems like he's got a different emotion from normal, it means that it's not effecting him too much. Here's a little key for those who want to keep track on Yami's eye color. _

_Normal- Blue_

_Angry- Orange-Red_

_Amused/lustful-Purple_

_Angsty- Green_

_Sleepy/Sleep walking- Gray_

_Happy-Light Blue_

_Demonic Aura/ Performing a spell/ritual- Yellow_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is Midnight Crystal Sage here. I know, Blackie and I are late with Chapter 3 and all, but we hit a couple of roadblocks… So don't get your panties in a twist…._

_Anyways, sorry to say that there is NO SEX in this chapter. Please don't kill us...  
_

_And finally, I have Nocturne's Eye Color Guide at the bottom._

_We own nothing, but the idea and Omen. And fair warning, this is VERY Mature rated Yaoi here. Don't say I didn't warn you at all, bitches, I put it on M rated for a fucking reason. Now be mature. If you can't take it, don't read it._

* * *

Frustrated…Frustrated was the word for Yami's mood.

Yami sat down on the edge of the hill, seeing the view of Smash Mansion. He debated on going down there, but he figured he'd cool his nerves first before he was in Pit's presence, he didn't want the white angel in his business.

He was frustrated, sexually frustrated…and despite the fact that he had all the access in the world to have sex anytime anywhere…It just didn't seem to suffice. Not anymore. And that aggravated the harem master.

He had a feeling this had a lot to do with Nocturne, but he wouldn't admit it to Nocturne's face, let alone admit it to himself that he should consider that there might be more to this than it seems. But he found it hard to believe, especially when Nocturne left every time they had sex. What frustrated him more was that he only had sex with Nocturne twice…and he was having these weird assumptions in his mind. Where they were coming from he wasn't sure, but he wanted them out of his head!

He stood up on his two feet, his wings fluffing out. And just thinking about why it was pissing him off, pissed him off even more. Frustration leads to another frustration…and another and another. The more Yami thought of these assumptions, the more his eyes went from blue to crimson red that seemed to compete with Nocturne's.

Nocturne was calmly walking out of the forest, and when he saw Yami standing on the hill, his heart fluttered and a smirk crossed his face. He slowly stepped toward him and greeted, "Hey, Yami!"

Yami turned around to face Nocturne, showing him his angry expression adorned with burning red eyes, "Don't you dare 'Hey, Yami' me, you son of a bitch…"

"Oh shit… Yami, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad?" the black angel showed a sinister smirk, "Why am I so mad? Mad is an understatement, Nocturne. I'm fucking pissed off... so pissed off that I could kill you right now."

The dark knight started backing away from Yami, but the evil angel began advancing on him in return, "Whoa, what did I do?"

Yami gave him a low, evil chuckle, "Heh, you don't know what you did? You don't know what you did? Well, allow me to enlighten you and your pathetically small brain: You fucking left me again! And this time, you didn't even have the fucking decency to leave me a fucking note!"

Nocturne could tell he wasn't playing around, "Yami… Yami, let me explain--"

"Shut up!!" The angry angel drew one of the blades from his bow, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now…"

"Yami, I'm immortal, I can't die!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"If you want to try and kill me, you can, but I won't die!" the dark knight explained, desperately trying to reason with the black angel.

Yami grimaced, "Well, in that case, how about I just cut off that tiny ass dick of yours and call it a day…?"

Nocturne stopped in his tracks and glared daggers at Yami, his own red eyes suddenly darkening to a lethal black, "What… the fuck did you just say?"

The black angel almost had a heart attack at Nocturne's sudden eye color change, but he brushed it off., "You heard what the fuck I said…"

Nocturne suddenly unleashed a low, throaty threatening growl as his nails suddenly grew into long, claws, and his fangs lengthened past his upper lip. Yami softly gasped, watching in horror as the dark knight's Hylian body began to change into that of a wolf.

Soft black fur sprouted all over his body and grew into a thick coat with a few silver streaks on his sides. His hands and feet were now paws, his back legs now stronger and more muscular. Bright red earrings adorned his pointed wolf ears.

Once his transformation was complete, he was standing on all fours as he glared up at Yami with eyes flashing between black and red, and tossed out a low growl. Despite his wolf form, he was still able to speak normal words as he saw Yami. His face didn't show it, but he could see the terror in Yami's red eyes, "Mind repeating what you just said about cutting off my so-called 'tiny ass dick?' Because I don't remember you complaining about it when it was ramming you in the ass… And if I remember correctly, you were the one constantly begging me to fuck you harder and harder like a Hylian whore."

Yami's mouth hung open for a second as a blush of humiliation painted his cheeks, but he caught himself and glared back at Nocturne, "Shut up!"

"No… and if you do decide to cut off my manhood, what do you plan to do with it? Preserve it and use it as a toy to play with yourself?" he added mockingly.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the wolf a frown pulled at the corner of his mouth, revealing that he was gritting his teeth, "I don't need to hear this bullshit!" With that, the dark angel spun around and proceeded to walk away from the wolf.

Nocturne didn't like that at all; he saw that as disrespect toward him, and he unleashed another growl, "Don't you fucking dare turn away from me, Yami!"

Yami didn't even have the chance to react as something suddenly jumped him from behind, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself on the ground with a heavy weight on his back. As his brain tried to make sense of what had just happened, sharp claws suddenly dug into his back and a loud cry of pain tore from Yami's throat.

Nocturne growled in glee at the black angel's pain, "How do you like that, huh?!"

Yami tried to turn over so that he could throw the wolf off of him, but then another set of claws drew themselves down his back, leaving deep, bleeding gashes as he yelled out in pain again. Nocturne relished in the screams and clawed one last set across his back before the black angel was able to fluff out an unscathed wing, successfully hitting Nocturne in the face. Losing his balance, he fell off of Yami's back and pawed at his face to get a stray feather out of his eye.

Yami stood up, managing to ignore the pain, but then he saw that the back of his ebony tunic was now in shreds. His blood boiled even more as he glowered at Nocturne, "…You'll pay for that, mutt!"

Nocturne growled, "Who the fuck are you calling a mutt?!"

"The mutt that's in front of me! You fight dirty and you rip my clothes!"

The black-eyed wolf hated being called a mutt; it was just as bad as being called a monster in his opinion, "I should rip off your fucking head for that!"

"Oh, I'm scared now…" Yami suddenly flew past Nocturne, and floated above Nocturne, his wings beating strongly, "Let's see how you can rip my head off if I'm above you!"

Nocturne growled, "...Fuck you... you're not even worth fighting... Fucking irritating little bastard..." With that, he acted as if he were walking off to the forest.

"Fuck you, too! Augh!" Yami flew back towards the mansion, his eyes still burning crimson like the anger that was rising in his mind and soul.

Frustration…absolute frustration.

* * *

As soon as Yami left, Nocturne reverted back to his human form and walked to the mansion, where he climbed up the lattice work, clambered onto Link's balcony and loudly announced, "LINK, I WAS RIGHT, YOU OWE ME A MILLION RUPEES!!"

Link, was taking a nap, so when Nocturne literally screamed that into his room, he jumped five feet into the air and fell off the bed, "Ow!! The hell?!" He got up from the side, his ears low, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you I was right about Angel-kid having a dark side!"

The light Hylian frowned, "So you were 'right' about Pit having a dark side, big freaking whoop." He sat on his bed as he picked up the hat that fell off his head and straightened it back on his head, "Do you have proof?"

The dark knight snickered and yanked out Yami's black shorts, "Here's your proof!"

Link turned around, and his eyes widened so much, they almost fell out his head, "…You... STOLE his pants?!"

"Yep… right after I gave him the fuck of his life!"

"After you _what_?"

"Oh, does Blondie need a demonstration?" Nocturne grabbed one of the green pillows off Link's bed, "This is Yami…" he started humping the poor pillow, "This is what I did to Yami…"

"H-Hey! That's my pillow you're raping!" Link snatched it away from Nocturne, blushing to the point that even his long ears were red, "I don't need the details, either!"

The dark twin smirked, "Doggy style by the forest while he was sucking off one of my shadow clones."

The blond covered his ears, "Stop it!"

"Oh, stop being a baby! I know you had Sex Ed in school…" His red eyes narrowed at the blush on his light side's face, "…Riiight?"

Link slowly dropped his hands, "…No?"

Nocturne blinked twice before falling over, his left eye twitching violently.

"What?! I had to save the world from Gaynodork and other fiends!"

"You couldn't even have five minutes to watch a damn porn video or some shit just to educate yourself on the birds and the bees?!"

"We're getting off subject here…"

"Right, right…" Nocturne picked himself up off the floor, "…Anyways, he has a dark-side named Yami, and we kinda romped around in the sheets--well, the grass-- and I kept leaving him after our fun, and now he's super pissed at me! We got in a fight, I got mad, and I turned into my wolf form and I clawed the shit out of back!"

Link's eyes widened, "You attacked him as a wolf?!"

"…Yeah… I was just so angry! He called my dick tiny!"

"Nocturne, are you kidding me!? You snapped over something like that?! And you attacked him too! What if you got him seriously injured?!"

"I know!" the dark knight replied, mentally kicking himself, "That's why I'm so mad at myself! I didn't intend on my rage to go flying off the handle like that!"

Link frowned, "Well, why don't you be rational for once and apologize to him?"

"Are you Hylian or retarded?! Link, if I do that right now, the next time you see me, I'm gonna be headless and penis-less! He's too angry right now, so I'm just going to let him cool off..." He then sat on the bed and laid his back onto the mattress.

"And what are you going to do after time passes by?" Link frowned, "And what if he tells Pit all of this?" He then shook his head, "Look, if you're not going to go up to him, at least think of a way to say sorry to him."

"Link, who the hell cares if he tells Pit?! He's going to anyway!"

"Well, I do!" the hero's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said.

Nocturne looked at his light twin in mild surprise, "…You really like the kid, don't you?"

Link blushed softly and glanced to the side, "I don't know... but I'd do anything for him... and I normally don't feel like this around anyone else."

Nocturne looked to the side as well, "I guess I feel the same about Yami... God, I'm such a fucking jerk off..." He smacked himself in the head to emphasize his point.

Link sighed softly and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, looking up to the ceiling, "I think you can find a way to reach out to him... but... you have to do it soon, no matter how much time you try to give him to 'cool off…'"

"Link, you don't understand..." the dark knight explained, "Yami is the Sin of Wrath; his anger isn't going to just go away like that. It's gonna take a while..."

"How do you know that…?" The light twin looked at his dark side,"...That's right...you're the Sin of Lust..."

"Hn, thanks for reminding me… Sin of Stupid…" Nocturne added with a smirk.

Link twitched, "Hey!" and then let out a huff, "So, he got mad because you kept leaving him right? ...So stop leaving him..."

The dark knight forced a laugh, "It's not that easy... I'm not ready for a relationship yet... You know I'm not into all that lovey-dovey, kissy-kissy shit..."

The blond Hylian frowned, not particularly agreeing with Nocturne's thoughts, "...Yet you're still sticking around... and you're concerned about him..."

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" the dark twin asked defiantly.

"Normally when someone is concerned and still thinking about that person... they have a connection with them..."

"Ch. We're both dark-sides, we're both horny, we're both Sins... those are the only connections we have, Link..."

Link glanced back at the ceiling, "Well, you two have a lot in common... isn't that enough?"

"………."

Link sighed softly, "Look, I'm not going to force you to be committed to him but..." he looked over at Nocturne, "…I think you should think about what you're going to do before you lose him permanently... whether as a fuck buddy or anything else..."

Nocturne sighed as well, "I am thinking... but I'm confused... My feelings about Yami are more scrambled than Ganondorf's mind... How do I know if I feel something more for him?"

Link scratched his head, "I don't think I'm the best one to ask that... But I think you'll know when you feel like you can't do anything without him... Who knows... maybe Yami's just as confused as you are..."

"Maybe..." At that moment, something occurred to Nocturne, "Weren't you going out with Zelda?"

The light hero sighed, "Don't bring her into this…"

"No, no… I'm just asking... if you felt anything for her…?"

"I thought I did..." Link's eyes went half-lidded, "But... I had these thoughts... like I felt like something was missing... and as time went on... I kind of felt less for her..."

"Hmm... I have to guess that's probably when Pit came along?" asked the dark Hylian.

The light twin thought about it, "…That sounds about right…"

"So… how do you feel when you're around him?"

"…I think the word that comes to mind is…_ complete_…"

Nocturne popped Link in the forehead, "I mean as in actual feelings, numb nuts... Like what happens to your heart, your breath... anything...?"

"I was getting there…" He took a deep breath, "I feel like I lose my breath when I see Pit... When he smiles or laughs at me, my heart stops beating... My mind is always flustered in trying to think of things to say... I just... feel blessed every time I'm in his presence..."

Nocturne's eyes widened as he breathed a soft gasp, "That's… that's exactly how I feel when I'm around Yami…"

Link blinked in surprise, "Really? That's really how you feel?"

He nodded, "Link, what is this that we're feeling...?" He looked at his light twin, "...Could this be... love?"

"I'm... not one to jump to conclusions, but... we might be..."

The dark swordsman stared at the ceiling, "Sweet merciful crap…"

The light twin grinned, "And you thought you weren't getting attached…"

"Oh, shut up…" the dark one said with a playful glare.

"Well, now that we made that conclusion…,"Link gave a concerned look, "What now? It's obvious those two might be a little...oh, I don't know..."

"What? What?!" Nocturne grabbed Link and started shaking him, "FINISH THE DAMN SENTENCE, IDIOT!"

"Well, you said so yourself that Yami's angry!! …And if he tells Pit, he might be angry too! ...So what do we do!?"

"…Do you know where Pit's room is?"

Link was a little worried about revealing that information to his dark side, "…W-Why?"

"We're going to see them in his room! Come on!" With that, Nocturne dragged him out the room.

"H-Hey! You said that you didn't want to confront him since he's pissed off!!"

"Oh yeah... You go in first, then!"

" No, I'm not being YOUR bodyguard!" Link glared at him, "I have a better idea: why don't we just listen through Pit's door…?"

"...Alright..."

Link took a deep breath, "Alright, c'mon…" They started walking to Pit's dorm.

"Yay!" Nocturne received a 'WTF' look from Link, "I mean-- Fuck yeah."

* * *

Yami gently floated into the balcony of Pit's room, wincing when he landed. He was a little beaten up; his clothes were dirty and torn in different places, mostly his back. He fluffed his wings and examined them, quite grateful they were spared from the vicious attack. Then, he slowly walked into Pit's room, hoping the other wasn't there so that he could snatch some spare clothes undetected.

Pit saw his dark twin as he came into the room, "Hey, Yami, what are you--" Then, he saw the other's torn-up back, "WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Yami jumped, since he didn't see Pit, "Shi--" He suddenly winced a little when he turned towards his light twin, "I-It's nothing..."

"Psh, the hell it's not! You look like you got attacked by an animal! You're bleeding everywhere!"

"I'm bleeding?" The black angel looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the true damage Nocturne had done, "...Shit..."

"Sit on the bed, and I'll go grab some medical supplies…" With that, the light angel ran into the bathroom and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

Yami whined loudly, "Pit, don't tell me you're going to use human methods to patch this up…"

"I'm using human methods to clean you up, and then I'm using my medicinal prowess to heal you. So lose that destroyed tunic, and suck it up."

The black angel sulked, figuring it was better he dealt this with Pit than with Omen and removed the shredded tunic and equally damaged shirt.

Pit came back out with a washcloth and some hydrogen peroxide, and sat on the bed behind Yami, "Now this might sting a bit, so just try to relax..."

Yami muttered something that sounded like, "…Stupid peroxide..."

"Oh, put a sock in it..." Pit poured a nickel size amount of peroxide on the white washcloth before dabbing it on Yami's claw marks.

Yami took a sharp breath inward, closing his eyes, "Augh, that stuff smells horrible." He jerked away when Pit dabbed somewhere deep on his back.

But Pit yanked him right back, "If you don't keep still and relax, then it's going to sting even more. And of course it smells, it's hydrogen mixed with oxygen. So keep still and stop your bitching."

"Fine, fine…" Was Yami's angry reply.

He dabbed the second claw mark. "Damn... what the hell did this to you?"

The dark angel tried to relax, closing his eyes. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Pit asked right before poking Yami's claw mark with a harsh jab.

"Ow! Fuck! It's kind of hard to relax when you do that!" The black angel glared at Pit, seeing the other glare back at him, "Look, you wouldn't believe me anyway if I told you."

"Well, judging by these marks on your back, I would have no choice BUT to believe you, so just tell me..."

Yami looked back towards the window, bowing his head, "Remember when I said I sensed that Link seemed to have a dark aura to him?"

"Yeah..." The light angel poured more peroxide on the cloth and went to the second set of claw gashes.

The black angel growled lowly at the peroxide, "Well... I was right... Link has a dark half... similar to how I am with you..."

Pit gasped, his body freezing for a second, "I see... does this dark side happen to have a name?"

Yami opened his eyes, "...Nocturne..."

"Hmm... that's a pretty nice name... Does he look like Link?"

"Mm, same features, different colors. Think dark...very dark."

Pit rolled his eyes, "How about a little more detail because all I'm seeing is an all-black Link..." He jabbed another open claw mark.

"Augh! Pit! …Fine!" Yami closed his eyes, thinking of Nocturne's face. "He's got black hair to marvel with his name, very tan, his face is more firm, and his eyes... nothing can describe how freaking crimson they are... and if you stare at them long enough, it's like he's looking right through you..."

Pit giggled, "Sounds like somebody has a crush..."

"Look who's talking," said the dark angel, glaring over his shoulder. The light angel glared back and jabbed at another gash, making the dark twin swear something in Latin. Pit swore back in the same language, "He did this to you, didn't he? And don't lie to me, Yami, I'm not stupid."

"Yes! He did this! There you happy now?! Can't I be subtle for once and not blame someone for my stupidity!?" Then he realized what he'd said.

Pit flinched, then spoke in a soft voice as to not anger his dark twin any further, "...I... was just concerned about you..." He quietly kept tending to his wounds.

Yami sulked a little, muttering a sorry, "...I shouldn't have raised my voice like that to you..."

"...It's okay... I shouldn't have pressured you..."

"No… it's fine... what... what do you want to know?" The harem master closed his eyes.

"...Why did he do this to you?"

"What any other reason that gets me in trouble?" He sighed, "I got angry... and I got my ass handed to me chew toy style by Nocturne's wolf form--"

Pit's eyes widened, "His WHAT form?!"

Yami blinked, "Oh uh..." he glanced to the side, "Why do I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to give away that information...?" He breathed then glared at Pit, "Where do you think I got the claw marks on my back anyway?"

"Well, I knew it was from an animal--probably something with claws--but I didn't know it was Nocturne... let alone that he could change into a wolf!" Then he looked to the side. "But I guess it does make sense… seeing as Link can transform into a wolf as well..."

"Did he tell you, or did you find out on your own like I did?" Yami's eyes went half-lidded.

"Link told me himself... Since we're best friends, I guess he didn't want any secrets between us... I guess it's why I like him so much as a friend..." Pit's heart beat a little faster at the Hylian's name.

The black angel smiled sadly, looking over his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

Yami grinned evilly and spoke in Latin: "_Just a friend?"_

A sweat drop rolled down the side of Pit's face, "...Ah... well..." he sighed, "I don't know..."

"Really?" the darker one frowned, "You're not denying it?"

"...No... It's impossible to deny with the dreams I've been having for the past few nights..."

"Oh! Really? What kind? Are they really ju- Oi!! Watch the peroxide!!"

"Sorry...!" The light twin patted more on the last gash. "Um... well... you see... they're a little... inappropriate, to say the least..."

Yami smiled and said in a soft voice, "Does he touch your _no no spot?"_

Pit jabbed him again, "Jerk!"

"Ow!!" Yami uttered a few more curse words.

"Can we please be serious about this?"

"As soon as you stop stabbing me with peroxide and tissues!"

"I'm already done with the damn peroxide... all that's left is the healing..."

"Yay, another painful process, lucky me…" the dark angel replied sarcastically.

The light angel sighed, "Want me to tell you about the dream before I do the healing so that way when you laugh you ass off at me afterwards, the pain won't be so bad?"

"Mm, I like that idea," the dark twin grinned, "Let's roll in story time!"

Pit sighed once more, "Alright... First, it started off with me and Link walking in this forest, right? The next thing I know, both of us are... um... touching our lips together..."

Yami blinked. _'No... it can't be...' "…_Go on..."

"And then... we start taking each other's clothing off until both of us have nothing on..."

_'W-What the hell is this? A reprise of what happened to Nocturne and I?!_' "And what happened next…?"

The blush was starting to show on the white angel's face, "Uhm... then, Link kinda went on his knees and... he put his mouth on me... down there..."

The dark angel didn't realize he was blushing, remising on what happened on a certain night, "I see..."

Pit looked at his dark twin innocently, "Yami, you're blushing..."

"Erm…" Yami shook his head, ridding the blush a little. "Don't mind me...what happened next?"

"Well... then, Link laid me down on the grass... he spread my legs and... he put himself inside me... and starting going in and out..." The blush was getting so intense, even his white wings were turning pink.

Yami was mentally kicking himself: _'Why the hell am I asking him this?! I already know what happens! Sweet Palutena!!'_

"...and the weird part is that I was able to feel everything in my sleep! ...And it felt really nice... I woke up and found myself without my nightclothes on and this puddle of white stuff on my stomach... and I found a few red bumps on my neck as well…"

_'Wait a tic... could that mean…?'_ "When did you have this dream?"

Pit scratched his head, "...About two nights ago? Right after you had left my balcony following our little talk about Link."

_'Damn you, Fate... Damn you to the tenth power!'_ "...Strange."

"Yeah... I had another one similar to that yesterday... only this time I was on my hands and knees when it happened..."

'_What the hell!? Palutena, is this your way of punishing me?! Dammit!! ...Alright, calm down, Yami... calm down... All you have to do is to get Pit to stop talking about the damn subject...'_

"...It's not that I hate having them... but, it's starting to freak me out now... Anyway, I want to stop talking about this for now... we need to get these gashes healed up..."

* * *

Outside the door, Link's face and ears were painted with a deep burgundy blush while Nocturne was fighting a losing battle not to burst out laughing. The blond glared death at his darker half, desperately wanting to kick his ass off a cliff…

* * *

Yami was glad that he wasn't facing Pit since he was blushing, "Erm... o-okay..."

Pit's hand glowed with yellow sparks, "Alright, this is gonna hurt more than the peroxide, so... just relax... and don't bitch to me about the pain."

"I know, you've done this to me before... for some odd reason I think you enjoy giving me pain." Yami playfully glared at Pit.

"And what if I do enjoy giving you pain?" Pit asked with a smirk.

"Then, I'd call you a Sadistic Angel."

"...More like a Masochistic Angel..."

"Really now? Let me go get a whip and some handcuffs…" the black angel's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Pit rolled his eyes and ran his hand over one of the claw marks, healing it and Yami bit his bottom lip, growling lightly.

"Yeah... so shut up." With that, Pit proceeded to skim his hands over all the marks, healing the cuts carefully.

"Augh, sorry that this doesn't tickle…"

"Oh, shut up..." the light angel snapped, poking another gash before healing it.

"Pit!!" The dark angel shut his eyes, "That fucking hurts!"

"I warned you, didn't I?" Pit poked another one just for the hell of it.

"Ow! Now you're doing it on purpose! Fuck!!"

Pit innocently replied, "No, I'm not..." He jabbed the last one before healing it. "There, you're done."

"Ow!!" Yami flumped over on the floor face first then glared over his shoulder. "…You bitch."

Pit smirked and placed a hand on his heart, "Why thank you..."

The black angel sighed lightly, then rolled so that he was sitting properly, "So… can I borrow a tunic?"

"Sure..." the lighter of the two walked to his closet and opened the door," What color?

"Preferably black if you have it; give me white and I'll beat your face in…"

Pit snickered, "I'll do you one better!" He then pulled out a red and pink tunic.

Yami rolled eyes, "Okay…_now _you're pushing it."

Pit giggled. "I'm kidding... Here..." He yanked out a black tunic and gives it to Yami. "I hate black, but something told to keep some anyway in case anything like this happened..."

"Hm, nice instincts." The dark angel put them over his back slowly.

"Meh, what can I say? I plan ahead..."

The dark one stood up, "I guess someone has to these days, huh?"

"Yeah... So where you headed to now?"

Yami didn't really want to face Omen at the moment: especially with the thoughts in his head, he would have a hard time hiding it from the Aurist, "...Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all, you're more than welcome..."

"Thanks..." Yami's eyes went half-lidded.

"No problem! Just make yourself at home; I'm gonna go downstairs and grab a bite to eat..."

"…'Kay…" Yami made himself comfortable on the bed.

* * *

Nocturne's eyes widened and, he frantically whispered, "Shit, get away from the door!"

Link hissed, "This way!" He grabbed his dark twin and turned the corner. Right at that moment, Pit walked out the room, closed the door behind him, and headed down the hall on his way to the kitchen. Link looked and saw Pit was a good distance away, taking a deep breath, "That... was close."

"You're telling me..." The dark knight smirked, "So... it seems like Angel-kid had a wet dream about ya... Way to snag a guy, Link." He nudged his light twin's arm with his elbow.

Link blushed heavily, "So... I guess I do have a chance after all..."

Nocturne chuckled, "You do... you just have to get the guts to tell him. And he's downstairs right now, and seeing as it's..." He looked at the blue clock on the wall, "...11 pm, I don't think anyone else is in the cafeteria but him, so get your ass down there and tell him how ya feel!"

The light twin glanced at the dark one, "And? What are you going to do?"

"Go back to your room and think of a way I can apologize to Yami..."

Link sighed, "Okay... I'll try, but I don't think I'll do it yet... I want to be one hundred percent sure that Pit likes me back..."

"You better do it! If he's having wet dreams, of course he likes you back! And if I find out that you DIDN'T tell him, I'm gonna castrate you. Now get. And don't even try to tell me about Yami, because after I apologize, I plan on telling him that I love him," the dark swordsmen yelled in one breathe.

"And how the hell will I find out if you do it or not…?" A frown followed upon the hero's face.

"...You'll see a hickey on my neck…" Nocturne replied with full confidence.

Link narrowed his blue eyes, "I'm not buying it…"

"Okay... I'll show you the hickey tomorrow."

The blond hero sighed, "Alright fine... I'll do it..."

"Good... now off you go, Rinku," replied the dark Hylian, walking into Link's room.

"Don't call me that!" He huffed before taking a deep breath and going downstairs.

Nocturne closed door and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the floor on his behind, "Lucky fuck has the easy job... And before I figure out how the hell to apologize to Yami, I need to figure out how to get within three feet of him without getting my head cut off!"

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Link saw Pit rummaging through the fridge. The Hylian leaned against the wall, smiling lightly, "Somebody off for a midnight snack?"

"Huh?" Pit looked up and smiled as he blushes, "Oh, hey, Link... Why are you up so late?"

"I should be asking you that, too, but seeing as you're ready to jump the fridge, the answer's obvious," he chuckled, "Besides, I..." He tried to think of a reasonable excuse, "…I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah..." the angel chuckled as well, "...neither could I..."

"I see... Mind if I keep you company?"

Pit blushed even more, "Yeah, I-I'd like that..." He grabbed two cans of Sprite. "Want one?"

"Sure." Link took one from Pit, his hand brushing against the angel's, causing his face to turn pink a little; but he quickly pulled back, opening the can sheepishly. "Thanks…"

Pit's breath hitched as his hand touched Link's, "You're welcome..." The white angel walked to kitchen counter and sat on it, popping the can open and taking a small sip of the sugary drink.

Link leaned on the counter nearby Pit, taking a drink of his own soda, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Pit's breathing quickened with his crush so close to him, "Uh... I was... I wasn't very sleepy... So I figured if I came downstairs to grab something to munch on, it would make me a little tired..."

"I see…" The Hylian started thinking about what he heard, blushing at the thought of Pit being all hot and bothered.

The angel hummed a nameless tune as he swallowed down some more soda before sneaking a peek at Link, but he saw something he wasn't supposed to see, "Uh, Link... there's a big bump poking through the bottom of your tunic..."

Link snapped out of it, "H-Huh?" He looked down and blushed heavily, "Where did that come from?" He turned as if trying to straighten himself.

Pit started giggling, "That same thing happens to me sometimes! I don't know why, but it does..."

"Heh…" Link's blush deepened, "At... at least I'm not the only one..."

"I wonder why that happens... I'll have to ask Yami..." The angel sipped more of his drink.

Link pretended to give a confused look, "Yami?"

Pit mentally kicked himself at his slip-up, "Uh, yeah... Yami... he's my... twin brother!" He suddenly gulped down more of his beverage so he wouldn't have to speak.

Link raised a blond eyebrow, "Your twin... brother…?"

"Y-Yeah... we look just alike..." He laughed nervously.

Link turned and leaned against the counter so his crotch wasn't evident to the angel, "Is he really your brother?" He tilted his head to Pit, showing a soft smile.

Pit looked at Link, but can't bear to lie to him, "...He is... kinda... He's actually my darker half..."

The Hylian chuckled softly, "Heh, it's okay Pit... I kinda have the same thing... I also have a darker half."

The angel's eyes fell half-lidded, "So Yami wasn't lying... you, too, have a dark twin... Nocturne, right?"

"Yeah... Nocturne mentioned something about Yami…" The blond laughed a little, "Kind of ironic, huh? We have a lot in common..."

The brunette snickered, "I guess we do..."

Link took another drink, then looked to the side, "So... if there's anything that you ever want to tell me Pit, just go ahead and say it, alright?" He added a warm smile.

"...Okay... and if you ever need to tell me something important, you can always tell me!"

"Ah... yeah," Link smiled nervously, "I'll remember that."

Pit stole another sip, "So... is there anything... you'd like to tell me? You seem really tense, like you're dying to get something off your chest..."

"Mm... about that... uh…" Link, since he was so nervous, had already drunk all his soda, "Mm... I'm getting sleepy now... is it okay if I walk you to your room? I'll tell you there..."

"Uh, sure... Okay..." The angel drained his can of any remaining Sprite and tosses it in the green recycling bin.

_'Okay... that kills me some time to think of something...'_ Link smiled at Pit, "Ready?"

Pit smiled back, "Yeah..."

Link waited for Pit to stand next to him, and then hesitantly took Pit's hand into his own, walking the angel towards the stairway. Pit blushed hotly, but gripped Link's hand as they head up the stairs.

"What I have wanted to tell you is actually really important..." The Hylian was trying to find the right words to say as they reached the top of the stairs. "I have wanted to share this secret with you ever since I met you."

The angel's heart started pumping faster, skipping beats every few moments, "R-Really?"

The hero nodded lightly, "But when I tell you, you have to promise to think on it... okay?" His heart started pounding in his ears as they reached Pit's room. "It's an important secret…"

Pit blinked innocently, his curious eyes meeting with his crush's, "What kind of secret is it?"

Link was quiet for a moment before he gently pinned Pit against his door, tilting the angel's head up so that they were eye to eye, "It's a secret I can only tell your lips." With that final word, he kissed the angel softly.

Pit eyes shot wide open, but he softly melted into the kiss, slipping his eyes shut to fully savor Link's lips covering his own. Link stayed there for a good couple moments, even though those moments felt like an eternity to him that he wish that could last. When he pulled away, he gently placed a finger to Pit's lips to keep him from talking, "That's my secret..."

Pit was utterly speechless for a moment, his hand subconsciously reaching up to touch the lips that had received their first kiss, "...Link... I..."

"Shh… you promised you'd think on it…" He stole another kiss since he was already addicted to Pit's lips, but then moved away. "Goodnight, Pit." He made his way to his room.

"Link, wait..." The angel pulled on the Hylian's arm, yanking him into another kiss. Link was a bit startled, but he eagerly responded to the kiss, pulling away a minute later to take the breath that Pit stole from him, "Pit..."

However, Pit placed a finger on Link's lips, silencing him, "I think our lips have said it all..." Link blushed softly, but nodded lightly.

The angel cracked his door open, but saw that Yami was gone, "Wanna hang out in my room for a little while?"

Link thought that Nocturne was still in his room, and he didn't want to disturb his other half. So he nodded. "Of course…" he answered with a smile.

Pit snickered as he took Link's hand and lead him into his room, "Why don't we play Mario Kart. Whoever wins the race gets to kiss the other for five whole minutes." He added a devious smirk.

Link smirked back, "You are challenging moi? Oh, you're _so_ on!"

Pit laughs, "You are _so_ going down!"

* * *

_After a while, Midnight and I decided to give Link, Pit and Nocturne eye color changes as well, only because they are somewhat a part of sin. Nocturne and Yami are sins and experience very irrational emotions from time to time. Nocturne has his own code which is right here: _

_Nocturne's Eye Guide_

_Red- Normal_

_Pink- Lustful/Happy_

_White: Worried/Sad/Angsty_

_Black: Angry/Seriously Pissed_

_Blue: Scared/Afraid _


End file.
